Night Cat
by WarriorAddicted
Summary: Nightraven will follow fire to the path of thunder's glory' That is the prophecy Spottedleaf tells Bluestar the night before two new cats join ThunderClan. Takes place during Into the Wild. about Firepaw, Nightpaw my own character , and Ravenpaw
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story. Please read, review, and check out my other story, StarkitClan: The Forgotten Kits. If you just came from StarkitClan, welcome!!! Tell me if you like this story. It takes place during Into the Wild. If you want to see the allegiances, CHECH THE BOOK!!! Sorry, I hate writing allegiances.

Sarah felt alone. Her cat had just disappeared. She told herself that he was probably happier where he was. But still, if she could just talk to him one more time… and say goodbye. Sarah slipped off into a deep sleep, feeling depressed. Why Rusty, why…?

*************************************************************************************

"Nightpaw, wake up! Jeez. Wake up you lazy fur ball!" Sarah felt herself being prodded in the side. She looked up and saw a red cat with a fluffy tail staring at her with impatience.

"Finally! The way you were sleeping, cats would think you were dead! Nightpaw, move! We have to get to ThunderClan camp!" _What is ThunderClan? And why, how, is this cat talking to me? I am human! I can't understand cat!! _Sarah stood up and found herself falling forward. She landed on her hands. But somehow, that felt normal. Her black tail flicked in confusion. _Wait. Tail? And paws? I'm a cat? Is that why I can understand that red cat???_

"Oh yeah, I'm Redtail. Previous ThunderClan deputy. Are you coming, Nightpaw?" Redtail said.

"I'm Sarah. Why do you keep calling me Nightpaw? And what is ThunderClan? More importantly, why the heck am I a cat!?!" Sarah asked.

"I forgot to tell you. In the day, you will be Sarah. At night, you will be a cat of the clans. Tell bluestar. Tell her what I told you."

*************************************************************************************

"Great, first a kittypet, now a cat pops into camp with no explanation? For StarClan's sake, she isn't even awake!" A dark tabby tom yelled.

"We will question her as soon as she wakes up. Be patient, Tigerclaw," a blue she-cat purred.

"Fine, Bluestar," Tigerclaw meowed in annoyance. Suddenly, the black cat stirred, and blinked open yellow eyes.

"Hi, I'm Nightpaw. Is this ThunderClan?" Nightpaw looked around camp and saw a ginger tom with green eyes, a dark tabby with amber eyes, and a blue she-cat surrounding her. "Let me think… Oh yeah, can I talk to Bluestar?" The blue she-cat stepped up and meowed, "I am Bluestar. Why don't you come to my den, and we can talk there. Can you walk?" When the black cat nodded, the two walked to a den under a large gray stone.

**I was thinking of making this chapter longer, but I just don't feel like it. I will probably update tomorrow. Review please!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter of Night Cat. I want to say that if I mention a cat that has not been born yet, or died, or anything of the sort, tell me. I went away and don't have my book with me.**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, my mom made me go to bed…**

**iMAJ EEN : happy now??? for being my first reviewer, you get a Tigerclaw plushie!! And a squeaky hammer to hit him with!!!**

**Honeyfern : for being my only other reviewer, you get a, ummm…. Next chapter!!!! 8D and a Nightpaw plushie.**

**Please review people!!!!!!!! I know you are reading it!!!!! No, I am not a stalker. … okay, I am not stalking you. Happy??? I use the all powerful Story Traffic thingy-majig.**

"tell me your story," Bluestar said. Nightpaw had to think about where to start. She decided that she would start with her dream with Redtail.

"Well… I had a dream where I saw a red tom. He told me that every night I would turn into a cat, and turn back every morning. He said that my cat name was Nightpaw. He wanted me to join ThunderClan. Redtail said 'All of StarClan approves of this transformation.'"

"Very interesting. I will announce your arrival to the clan. I just have one question; what are you during the day?" Bluestar was curios. She had never heard of this happening before, but she trusted Redtail.

Nightpaw gulped. She knew that this wouldn't go well. "A twoleg…" AS she predicted, Bluestar fluffed her fur, jumped up, and hissed in surprise.

"A twoleg!" The last word was spoken with hatred. "A twoleg…. Redtail, has StarClan blinded your mind?" Shaking her head Bluestar lead the way out of the den. With the black cat following with yellow eyes looking around the camp, the leader of ThunderClan called all of the cats together.

"Tonight, we welcome a new cat into our ranks. Redtail told her that every night she would join us. Make Nightpaw welcome. Ravenpaw, I am sorry, but Tigerclaw is going to be Nightpaw's mentor. He knows the best ways to train at night. Ravenpaw, your new mentor will be Mousefur." The two warriors touched noses with the apprentices. Nightpaw looked at Ravenpaw, and saw him watching her. In his eyes, the black apprentice detected relief, happiness, and gratefulness. _What is so bad about Tigerclaw?_

*************************************************************************************

The sun slowly rose over the tops of the trees. Bluestar had watched as Nightpaw slipped into a deep slumber. She should wake again at dusk. This is what Redtail had told her. The Clan welcomed her easily. The night before Firepaw came, Spootedleaf had received a prophecy. _I wonder if she is part of it._ Bluestar mused_. Only time will reveal, though._

**I changed the prophecy, and it will be revealed some time when I update. Also, anyone that says happy birthday in a review July 3****rd**** gets a prize!! Remember. July third is my birthday. You have to review that day. I will update next Saturday the 4****th**** of July. Review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok. I said I would update yesterday. But I had a lot of stuff to do. Sorry I'm late! I know this is probably not my best writing, but I am hurrying! Now, review replies!! Oh wait. NO ONE REVIEWED!!!!!!! Why doesn't anyone like me????????? ******** Aw well. I made a mistake in the last chapter, so I changed it. But here is chapter 3. And if you can give me a name of a female kit, I will give you a plushie! But it has to be a kit from into the wild!**

"Nightpaw! Get out here!"Nightpaw's mentor called.

"coming!" She called. The black apprentice came out of the apprentice den, wide awake.

"What are we doing today?" She asked.

"I am going to show you the boundaries of ThunderClan territory." Tigerclaw purred. From inside the den, another black apprentice watched the dark tabby purr. In shock, he realized that the stone hearted tom _liked_ Nightpaw. Tigerclaw liked the cat that he liked! His white tipped tail stirred the dust in anger.

"She's mine" He hissed softly. Tigerclaw didn't notice and took Nightpaw away. Unknown to Ravenpaw, another cat looked on, not with love, but with hatred. A tiny kit poked her head out of the nursery, and watched Ravenpaw look at Nightpaw with love. But Ravwnpaw was her's. Nightpaw _stole_ him from her!

*************************************************************************************

Tigerclaw padded in the forest until warm gray rocks rose on the horizon.

"Sniff cloaley, Nightpaw. Do you smell that?" He mewed. At a nod from Nightpaw, he continued," That is the smell of RiverCLan. DO you want to leave the TunderClan scent?"

Nightpaw nodded again and rubbed against the nearest tree. When she was done, it smelled of the clan.

"Very good! Now we are going to fourtrees. That is where the four clans gather under the truce of the full moon. The leaders stand on the large rock, while the other cats gather below.

"Wow… It's so big!" Nightpaw exclaimed when the tow cats got there.

"Now sniff. That is the smell of WindClan. They live on the open moors, chasing rabbits. Next we will go to the ShadowClan border." Nightpaw's amber eyed mentor padded off into the forest, throwing the last words over his shoulder. The black cat followed, and soon the forest dimmed.

"Ewww! What is that smell!?" Nightpaw's nose was wrinkled at the smell that wafted through dark air.

"That, Nightpaw, is the smell of ShadowClan. The most cold hearted cats in the clans. But it is almost dawn. We have to hurry back to camp. I don't want to drag you all the way!" Tigerclaw purred. Nightpaw yawned and started back through the forest sleepily. At thr camp, Lngtail was guarding the gorse tunnel. He stepped aside to let the two cats through, and Nightpaw stumbled to the apprentice den. When she got to her nest, she mumbeled a good night and fell asleep.

*************************************************************************************

Sarah woke up to a shining day. She went to the forest, and tried to smell ThunderClan. A faint smell hit her nose, and she sighed happily. She could smell the forest a little more than the day before. She was tuning her human senses and cat senses at the same time. It was wonderful! She couldn't wait until night time!

**Every so often, I will go to the human view. I will say 'sarah' or 'human' towards the beginning to show that it is Nightpaw's human self. Again, review!!! And since I was late, I will try to do 2 chapters tomorrow!! Review! And I am looking for ideas and a kit!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY!!!!!!!!!! :( I meant to update, but I had writer's block. I will be starting another story and keep working with this one at the same time. This way, you will always have something to read. And if you have any ideas for this story, let me know!!!! Thanks to all my reviewers and readers. I don't blame you if you hate me… everyone gets a Twinedheart plushie!! ^^ (character from new story) well… here is the chapter! Hope you like it! And you have every right to hit me with these… -hands out hammers, guns, chainsaws, wet Tigerclaw, wet Hawkfrost, etc.-**

"Ummm. Firepaw? You awake?" Nightpaw called softly into the den. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Sure. I'll be right out," The ginger tom answered. "Why don't we go over by the nettle patch. "

The black cat nodded and lead the way silently. When they sat down, she said, "Firepaw, were you a kittypet once? I keep thinking I saw you during the day."

"Yes, I was. But now I am a warrior. I would never be happy if I stayed with my Twolegs." He mewed carefully. What are you during the day, anyway?"

"Promise not to tell, or freak out?" Nightpaw inquired. At a nod from the former kittypet, she continued, "I am a twoleg. I lost my cat a few days ago."

"Weird… I joined ThunderClan a few days ago. Wait, what was your cat's name?" _She couldn't be, could she?? _

"I think you know as much as I do, Rusty." The two apprentices sat in silence for a few minutes.

Breaking the silence, Firepaw mewed, "Well, I am going to sleep. See you tomorrow night." Nightpaw nodded. When the ginger apprentice went into the den, Nightpaw sighed and turned around

"Ravenpaw, I know you are there. Come on out. You to, Cinderkit!" With a rustling from the nearby bushes, two cats stepped out. The black one looked apologetic, but the gray kit looked annoyed at being found.

"You won't tell anyone right?" The way Nightpaw said it, the two other cats knew not to argue. They both nodded quickly.

"Nightpaw, I want to talk to. Come to my den," Bluestar meowed coming over. The black she-cat followed the leader of ThunderClan to the stone hollow. When the two cats sat down Bluestar continued.

"Nightpaw, I think that you should come to the forest as your human self." Bluestar let the statement hang in the air.

"B-but why?" Nightpaw managed to stammer out with her surprise.

"I would like you to come at sunhigh. I think I know how to get you as a cat and a human at the same time. This way you can lead two full lives. What do you think about Sunhigh tomorrow at Sunning Rocks?" The silver-blue leader explained.

"I, I guess that would work. I would like to be able to live as a cat the whole time. I can make it there. Can you just tell the clan so I don't gat attacked?" The last statement was purred.

"Sure. Everyone, don't harm a twoleg female, cause she is a cat? That work?" Bluestar purred in amusement.

"See you at sunhigh, then!!" Nightpaw bounded out of the den and spent the rest of the night hunting.

**Okay. That was more of a filler, but it was crucial. I will start my next story shortly. It will be called ****Twined lives****. R&R!! ^^**


End file.
